


Another Day, Another Dollar

by SerLenly



Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, Marvel Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLenly/pseuds/SerLenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the second Ant-Man Scott Lang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Dollar

Another day, another dollar. Thanks to Tony Stark, well Hank Pym too. Gotta thank him. Without him I wouldn't have a career and income, well I would but I'd probably be shot and killed by the punisher or beaten to a pulp by frogman. The first one sounds less degrading and depressing, I may not be A-List like Thor, Spider-Man or Iron Man but thank the Gods I'm not Z-List.

I nearly was though until Tony Stark recruited me a few years ago for a short lived Avengers team. That landed me in the big time, before I knew it I had a monthly pay check for the first time in my life and several endorsement deals for terrible drinks and snacks. Even when I left and became a reserve member I still got the pay check and still do hence why I'm here, New York national bank. And I wish this god damn line would hurry up so I can cash this stupid check and get the hell out of here and actually spend some time with Cassie. There's something really humiliating about cashing a check with an A stamped on it. It may be written by Tony Stark but I highly doubt the desk clerk will think I'm Ant Man, let alone Frog Man. 

As things start to bore me to death I suddenly hear a gasp coming from behind me and as I turn I see a big green guy with a huge tail sticking out of his back. The guys names Scorpion, sucky name but his bite is as bad as his bark and he barks loud. I beat him a few years back with the Avengers when he was with the Sinister Six. Just as my eyes adjust to that dirtbag I notice the shocker slink in from behind him and some bozzo called the boomerang. 

Hopefully that's all of them. If I die here, this'll suck big time. Taken out by a bunch of nobodies. If I'm going to go down fighting in tights I'd prefer it to be against Doctor Doom or the Red Skull, not two sinister six rejects and a guy in a big green suit. That's all the ammunition my ex wife needs to tell our daughter I'm a loser. Maybe she's right, I'm in my late thirties and I'm a failed super hero, well I guess we're about to find out if she is or isn't. 

I manage not to be noticed shrinking down by them, either they didn't see or they're as stupid as they look. I quickly suit up and pick a target.Tactically speaking I should probably go for the weakest and I'm guessing it's mr boomerang or whatever his name is. What a lot of people don't know about us Ant Men, we have the same strength as when we're full size and sometimes like now we're even stronger thanks to some Pym particle trickery. I just up the guys leg and sock him right in the kneecap, I hear a crack and lots of expletives. Thank you Dr Pym. 

The guy hits the floor and the other two jump to. Shocker comes over to his whiny buddy both of them yelling and muttering. No wonder these guys got the kick from Doc Ock, another thing people underestimate about me. Thanks to my helmet, I have friends, Millions of them. Ants and soon enough they're swarming shocker and captain boomerloser as they scream. Doom would never scream. 

Scorpion isn't as dumb as he looks and sounds and acts. He knows it's me. "Ant Man?! You gotta be kidding me?! First the web head humiliates me then some loser tries to stop me! Well fuck you!" As he rants his tail grabs a nearby woman as she screams. Shit. "Come out you bug headed freak or I'll crush her lungs" the girl screams and that's my cue to show myself, I turn full size with my hands in the air.

"Easy now there big guy, put her down and we'll ignore that terrible insult." His face scowls and he yells more and let's the girl go. His tail comes launching my way and as I start shrinking down he hits me in the chest sending me flying across the room but thankfully bug sized. As I slowly manage to pick myself up I hear him yelling my name. And I answer, with a little help from my friends of course. I command the ants and they follow as the slowly form a giant fist and smack him across the room. Wish I could see his face. As he tries to get up I command the ants to eat away at his armour and tail, as he struggles i get up close and punch him in the mouth, knocking out a tooth or two. He screams and yells again and by the look on his face he's furious. I get word from the ants and I know it's time. I grow full size yet again with my hands in the air. His face is red with rage and blood as he sees me. "Come on, take a shot." 

And like an idiot he takes the bait, as he goes to shoot me with his tail it explodes thanks to a little ant sabotage. He goes flying forward and hits the floor at my feet, he attempts to raise his head but I kick him in the face knocking him out. I check and thankfully all 3 are down. As the dust settles the crowd looks on in utter shock, bewildered by what just happened. Some look at me with disgust while others begin to clap. I must admit it feels good to be a hero. But I'm also a father and to avoid my ex wife's scorn I take out the stark check and walk to the desk clerk. "Does this get me bumped up the Queue?"


End file.
